


Если бы...

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Если бы у персонажей были те вещи, которые есть у нас и что они с ними сделали бы.





	

Если бы у Наруто был компьютер, то он обязательно нашел бы, как с его помощью сделать мир лучше.  
  
Если бы у Саске был компьютер, то он яростно утверждал бы, что это совершенно бесполезная и бессмысленная вещь, а по ночам, тайком, сидел в Интернете.  
  
Если бы у Итачи был компьютер, то он бы им все равно не пользовался, а подарил бы Кисаме. Тот, в свою очередь, подарил бы его Пейну, а Лидер – наделал бы из него запчастей для пирсинга.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы У Наруто был сотовый телефон, то вся его зарплата уходила бы на его оплату.  
  
Если бы у Итачи был сотовый телефон, то он обязательно позвонил бы Саске, чтобы сказать, что его «глупый маленький брат еще слишком слаб» и ему «не хватает ненависти».  
  
Если бы у Саске был сотовый телефон – то он выкинул бы его сразу же после первого звонка.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто была PSP – он бы играл в РПГ, аркадные игры и гонки.   
  
Если бы у Саске была PSP – он бы играл во что-то типа DOOM.  
  
Если бы у Итачи была PSP… нет, у него ее не было. У него был тетрис.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто была машина, то это был бы спортивный корвет, который он раздолбал бы на Конохских не асфальтированных дорогах.   
  
Если бы у Саске была машина, то это была бы БТР, которой он раздолбал бы Коноху.  
  
Если бы у Итачи была машина… нет, ее, как и PSP, у него бы не было, потому что он понимал, что по пересеченной местности особо не погоняешь.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто был плеер, то в нем бы играло:  
«Встань, страх преодолей,  
Встань! В полный рост!»   
И…  
«От улыбки станет всем светлей».  
  
Если бы у Саске был плеер, то в нем бы играло:  
«Я тебя ненавижу, вижу,  
Но ко мне ты все ближе, ближе…»   
И…  
«Я убью тебя, лодочник!»  
  
Если бы у Итачи был плеер, то в нем бы играло:  
«Я был богом войны,  
Убивал, но любил…»  
И…  
«Люби меня по-французски»  
Ну да, он был разносторонней личностью.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто была микроволновка, то он грел бы в ней рамен, чай, молоко, яйца… она бы у него была недолго.   
  
Если бы у Саске была микроволновка, то он грел бы в ней продукты, но не грел чай и яйца, так что прожила бы она значительно дольше, чем у Наруто.   
  
Если бы у Итачи была микроволновка, он грел бы все то же самое, но, увы… в убежище Акацки не было электричество.  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто был DVD плеер, то в комплекте к нему были бы диски с фильмами с Джеки Чаном и аниме «Самураи Чамплу».  
  
Если бы у Саске был DVD плеер, то он бы смотрел «Убить Билла». На реверсе.   
  
Если бы у Итачи был DVD плеер, то в комплект к нему входило бы много батареек и диски с передачами BBC на тему «В мире животных».  
  
* * *  
  
Если бы у Наруто был велосипед, то он бы объездил на нем все закоулки Конохи и за пару дней научился бы распутывать колеса из «восьмерки», и быстро убегать от тех, кого переехал.  
  
Если бы у Саске был велосипед, то он бы на нем не ездил, логично считая, что бегает все равно быстрее.  
  
Если бы у Итачи был велосипед – он стоял бы в убежище, потому что плащ снимать было не солидно, а ездить в нем – неудобно.


End file.
